The Naked Truth
by Pikelet184
Summary: Katniss has always enjoyed her solitude and living within the limits of her comfort zone. Until she realises her sister's cat has more of a social - and - love life than her. Taking a chance, she agrees to go on a blind date with unexpected and surprising results.


Hi again guys. I really hope you enjoy this story. It was written for the Everlark Fic Exchange 2017 on tumblr.

I chose the dialogue prompt from xerxia31 "this has got to be the strangest day of my life..."

A big thank you to sponsormusings for her wonderful beta work and to my husband for bringing this 'event' to my attention. After my initial shock and a bit of a giggle I thought I have to everlark this somehow...

Please let me know what you think as I love hearing from you.

* * *

Katniss hears the ringing of the front door bell as she's putting on the final touches to her outfit. With fumbling fingers, she fixes the back of her pearl stud earring and shoves her feet into the only pair of strappy black heels she owns, praying that by the end of the night her feet won't ache and swell with juicy blisters.

She gives her reflection a quick once over in the dust-covered mirror sitting in the far corner of her bedroom - her molten grey eyes stare back at her with nervousness and hesitancy. Taking a deep breath, she lowers her gaze and fretfully smooths out the wrinkles the iron failed to press out of the forest green spaghetti dress that clings to her body and highlights her small frame. It was the most expensive and date appropriate outfit she could find. She'd forgotten that she even had it, stumbling across it by accident behind all her winter coats at the back of her closest, ignored and with the sale tags still on. Katniss has never had a place or the opportunity to wear it out anywhere until tonight.

She rarely goes out on dates, especially _blind dates_ and isn't the type of person who enjoys socialising and fluttering around aimlessly like an overzealous butterfly high on life. Her work colleagues are her only friends, but even that's a loose statement depending on who you talk to. She much prefers to stay in the warm comfort and safety of her own cocoon since moving to Panem three years earlier. She likes that she has full ownership of the remote control and can watch any reality TV show she wants without the embarrassment and likelihood of snide remarks and ridicule. She's a creature of habit, one who prefers to curl up in her favorite armchair, dressed in sweats and enjoying a cup of creamy hot chocolate, no matter what the weather's like outside.

However, a couple of months ago on Katniss' birthday – celebrated alone, exactly how she preferred it - fractures of doubt had begun to appear out of nowhere, threatening the fragile existence of her perfect bubble. It was that night while eating a cupcake she'd bought for herself as a treat that she'd realized that the mangy, pain in the ass cat she was looking after while her sister Prim was away at school, had started to hang out with the identical flea ball next door, and seemed to be having more of a social – and sex - life than her.

The wakeup had been like a bomb going off, ringing loud and clear in her ears and it had forced her take a good, hard look at herself. She'd realised she didn't like what she saw - she was thirty two, had no real friends, no potential boyfriends waiting for her in the wings, and not even a single hobby she could draw any happiness from. She was living the same day over and over again like Bill Murray's character in Groundhog Day. The only difference between them was that she had the ability to actually change things, and yet was still purposely choosing to live this way on a daily basis. Deep down she'd known that she'd needed to break free from her comfortable haven and start experiencing more of what life had to offer beyond sitting on a couch. At the rate she was going, the only legacy she would be leaving in this world was the imprint of her rear end on an acrylic cushion.

She'd already known what was holding her back. She hadn't needed an expensive psychiatrist to help her figure it out, it had been as clear as day – fear. Fear had been her biggest adversary since she'd been a child and she'd lost her father in a car accident. The crippling anxiety and the worrying thoughts that something bad might happen to her had been annoying and unwanted like foot rot, but they'd stuck. But she'd realised that now that she was older and matured, and was able to identify her triggers and the reasons behind them, she'd hoped she could lock all that away in a little black box and bury it 6 feet under. She knew she just needed to get out there and take that initial leap into the big, wide world and see where she landed.

Which is exactly why the doorbell is ringing. Katniss had finally succumbed to months of bribery and heavy pressure from her work colleague, Madge, and agreed to go out on a blind date with a guy from the marketing department. She absently lists everything she knows about him in her head - his name is Cato Jackson and he works as an associate advisor for District Advertising. He enjoys lifting weights, camping…and apparently arriving fifteen minutes early to pick her up for their date. The doorbell rings again and Katniss tries not to grit her teeth in annoyance. She grabs her purse off the bed and heads to the front door, her heels clicking on the tiled floor, mimicking the rapid beating of her heart as she gets closer. Taking a deep breath, she swallows her anxiety and the internal need to pretend she's not home and swings open the door quickly before she can change her mind.

 _No, no, no. Absolutely not. This is a terrible idea. Has Madge lost her mind?_

It's all she can think when her eyes fall upon the strange man's overbearing frame that's covering half her doorway, posing like he's on the cover of GQ magazine. This hulk of a man is triple her size and his broad shoulders are straining hard against his navy shirt, like he's about to break out and destroy half of the Capitol. Meanwhile, his blond hair looks like it's been bleached or he's spent _way_ too much time under the hot rays of the sun, and the length is so short that it makes his head look out of proportion with his body. Madge had said he liked to lift weights but that would have to be a gross understatement. He's obviously a junkie who lives at the gym 24/7, who has protein shakes for every meal and injects high doses of steroids into his body on a regular basis.

"Katniss." His voice comes out rough and scratchy, like the sound of scraping sandpaper.

Her face is tight, but she manages to curl her mouth and muster a polite smile. Her stomach twists and clenches as she watches him blatantly look her up and down, clearly admiring her small, toned body. His gaze lingers a few seconds longer than necessary on the breasts that are being pushed up to effect thanks to the tight bodice of her dress.

 _Oh god, this dress is a mistake. This whole thing is a mistake_ , her brain screams. _I can't go out with him. Why on earth did I agree to this? I feel like a piece of meat being displayed on a butcher's block!_ Frantically she tries to think of an excuse to cancel the date at the last minute, her mind racing before he speaks up again.

"So if you're ready, I thought we could go and check out Cinna's Art Gallery in the city."

Katniss pauses and her eyes widen dramatically. Any thoughts of an escape plan now lie in the background to sit and simmer. That sentence. It was the last thing she was expecting to come out of his mouth. She's quite amazed he even knows what an art gallery is, not to mention the fact that he's offering to take her there on their first date. She was under the impression from Madge that he was a typical beers and football kind of guy and that they'd probably head to a bar for the night. Katniss had just been hoping whichever off the wall establishment they'd found themselves in would at least serve some decent food so she didn't have to eat a bowl of peanuts for dinner. But maybe she's been reading this whole situation wrong. Katniss knows she can often judge people harshly and jump to conclusions, so perhaps this time her assumptions about Cato Jackson are incorrect. Relief appears and sweeps through her system as she lowers her defences. She gives him a true, genuine smile and can't help but feel a little excited.

"Cinna's Art Gallery?" She confirms. "That actually sound amazing. I've never been there before."

"Really? Well you're in for a treat. I heard this exhibition is supposed to be…um…one of a kind," he answers, stumbling on his words before chuckling. "I went ahead and already purchased our tickets."

"Sounds great," she replies beaming, and steps out onto the porch. She looks down to appraise her outfit for the tenth time. "Oh wait! Am I dressed alright for the exhibit? I know galleries can be fancy. It's not too revealing is it?"

He gives her a smirk and looks her up and down again, his eyes turning bright with lust. "You look hot, there's no need to worry about your dress. We'll be the envy of everyone there. Trust me," he winks.

 _That's…odd_ , she thinks, but she lets it go and follows him down the footpath until they reach his shiny BMW parked in the driveway. Katniss tries not to show her displeasure when she notices his right tire is sitting on top of her small garden bed of primroses, the weight of the car crushing the beautiful and delicate flowers she only just planted two weeks ago.

Standing in the large foyer at Cinna's Art Gallery is like being part of a blissful dream you never want to wake up from. Katniss has never stepped inside such a building, one that can only be described as majestic. With wide eyes and a goofy grin, she looks like a kid on Christmas morning as she takes it all in. Her neck strains as she admires the huge cathedral formed ceilings and clear glass windows that are showing off the night sky. The universe is putting on its own exhibition tonight with its twinkling stars and orbiting planets, each one shining bright against the dark backdrop.

Returning her gaze to the room around her, she's mesmerised by all the stunning pieces that are laid out on display in the arrival area where they're waiting in line to enter. Every piece is unique and she's itching to step out of her spot so she can take a closer look. She can only imagine what kind of beautiful wonders are waiting for her inside the _actual_ exhibition. Just the ambience in the room is humming with excitement and electricity, but instead of it causing her alarm and the need to run back to the safe confines of her house, it brings her a sense of comfort she's can't explain.

"So what's the show about?" Katniss asks curiously, turning her head to look at Cato. They haven't talked much since getting into his car, and at the moment he doesn't seem to be paying any attention to her. Instead, he's staring straight ahead, his neck craning around an older man with a shaved head who's standing in front of him, and looking around like he's searching for something. She follows his line of sight, but all she can see is a group of people being politely escorted to a room on the left hand side of the building after they've had their tickets scanned. _That must be the entrance to the exhibition,_ Katniss thinks.

"Cato," she tries again, her voice now louder to get his attention. It does the trick. He turns around to stare at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "What's the exhibition about?"

"Oh, um, you know…art and stuff."

Katniss' brows narrow at his unwillingness to share. She doesn't understand why it has to be a big secret. There must be some reason why he picked this place tonight. "Well it's got to be something in particular," she prompts. "This place is packed. The name of the exhibition should be written on our tickets."

He turns to her with a smile, though his eyes are cold. "Can't a guy surprise a girl on a date anymore?"

They reach the counter where a young woman with long red hair and a kind smile greets them. Cato pulls the tickets out from his back pocket and hands them to her to scan. Katniss tries to sneak a peek, but Cato's large, veiny hands cover most of them. Something unsettling begins to wash over her, and the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention as she feels his hand find her lower back and begin to nudge her along, heading to the room on the left.

With a shake of her head and any semblance of social decorum now out the window, she digs her heels into the granite flooring and forces them to stop mid walk. "What's going on?" She asks turning to him, her voice growing high with suspicion. "I don't understand why you're being so secretive. What's the exhibition about? Why won't you tell me?" He stands still, staring down at her intently for a few moments, his body vibrating with heat and refusing to give her an answer. "I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me," she pushes.

Cato drops his mask of stone and groans with enough exaggeration that it causes a few people to look over. He drives his fingers roughly through his hair. "Women," he whispers with a huff. "Fine! It's a nude exhibition, alright? The artists are naked! They're the exhibition. You happy?"

It takes Katniss' brain several moments to catch up and process what he's said. "A nude exhibition?" She whispers back uncertainly, shock clearly written across her face. Her mouth gapes open a few times like a fish out of water but she's still not sure what to say to that unexpected confession. _Nudity. The artists are nude._ _Naked like the day they were born,_ she thinks and feels her cheeks flame with heat. Katniss has never viewed something like that before. She's always been shy and uncomfortable around nudity. She's only had one boyfriend and that was before she moved to Panem. The relationship lasted seven months and during that time they only ever had sex with the lights off. Katniss has always been self – conscious about her body, never comfortable in her own skin, no matter how many times Darius told her she was gorgeous. She never believed him. And now just thinking about what awaits for her inside that large hall where a group of male and female artists will be fully nude and standing around on display… well it causes anxious butterflies to appear and dance around in her belly like they're trying to fight each other to escape.

Her shock of the situation however soon quickly turns to boiling rage – at herself. She knew she shouldn't have trusted him. Of course he wasn't into art, he had his own agenda for tonight - using their date as an excuse to come and ogle other women. She's never felt so angry…and hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He says, reading her expression. He has the gallantry to look defeated. "It's just I thought this would be something different to do on a first date – something we could experience together. Madge said you wanted to get out and explore life and shit..."

Her mouth forms a tight line. She can't believe Madge actually told him that after she confided in her. _Ugh!_ She tries to take a few calming breaths to mellow out the resentment she now feels towards both of them. What he said, though, was true. She does need to get out and explore new things and this exhibition would definitely fit into that category and yank her out of her comfort zone. This type of art is not her thing. She was seriously expecting just to see a bunch of paintings and sculptures from famous artists or local talents – nothing too confrontational and confronting…but maybe she could do this. Looking around at the sheer number of people who have turned up tonight it seems like this type of exhibition interests a lot of people from all walks of life.

"It's a movement thing," Cato continues, trying to convince her. "You never know, it could be fun..." He gives her a devastatingly handsome smile, one that's almost convincing with his pearly whites and eyes shining bright. But his mouth curls in a way that causes Katniss to sense a small amount of doubt about his sentiments.

 _What the hell,_ she thinks. She's here and she doesn't want to make a scene by leaving, especially when they'd already gotten their tickets scanned and an usher is waiting patiently nearby. Besides taking Cato's lying out of the equation, this exhibition could be good for her. She should do this for herself. "I wish you'd told me earlier," she tells him tightly before softening her tone. "But alright, I'll go in."

He looks surprised for a moment that she's actually agreed to go in with him but quickly covers it up with a flirty grin. "That's great," he replies, taking her hand in his. It feels cold and stiff. "I just know we're going to have a lot of fun together and I hear," he leans down and whispers in a conspiratorial tone, "that it can be good for foreplay."

She swallows the bile rising at the back of her throat and shakes away the invisible sensation of creepy crawlies scuttling along her neck from where his breath just laid upon her skin. _Do most women fall for his charm_? If that's the case, he's going to be sorely disappointed when the night is over, as absolutely nothing like that is going to be happening. Ever. As soon as the opportunity arises she'll be hailing down a cab and hightailing it out of there before he even realises she's gone.

As the usher greets them with a pleased smile, he passes Cato a key and directs them to go straight inside the room on the left. Katniss isn't sure what the key is about. _Maybe it's connected to something in the exhibition, like some kind of symbolism._ She's not too sure, as she's never been good at finding hidden meanings.

She bites her lip nervously as they move closer to the door. _At least I'll have one positive thing to tell Prim about tonight_ , she thinks. It didn't surprise Katniss one bit that her sister literally screamed in delight when she'd told her she had agreed to go on a blind date during one of their weekly skype catch ups. And knowing her persistent sister, she'll be wanting every minuscule detail.

"Here we go," Cato announces, opening the unmarked door and allowing her to walk through. She makes her way inside, gearing herself up for what she's about to come face to face with, but instead she stops in her tracks, afraid that her eyes are deceiving her. She scans the room closely trying to make sense about what she's seeing, and the realisation hits her like a ton of bricks, her eyes widening in horror. Every one of her limbs freeze and her body stiffens. Even the heat radiating off Cato's body against her back is not helping her move. And she _really_ wants to move so she can get as far away from him as possible while screaming at the top of her lungs, " _How dare you?"_ and _"What the hell is this?"_

Standing in front of her are about twenty _naked_ people. Bare ass naked like the day they were born. Male and female. Their bodies all different sizes; big, medium, small. Toned, saggy. Every inch of their skin is exposed and hanging out for everyone to see. But that's not what's horrifying her – it's the fact that these naked bodies don't belong to the artists. She recognises these people - they were just waiting in line with them to view the exhibition. The old man with the shaved head who'd been in front of them is now standing a few feet away, wearing his birthday suit and scratching his nuts. With dazed eyes, Katniss watches as he places all his clothes into a locker, which she can now see is one of many spread out across the entire room where people are shedding their clothes. She eyes the key in his hand, noting it's identical to the one Cato received, as he locks the small metal compartment. He gives them both a kind smile as he walks past them and heads towards another door at the back of the room, where a sign on display says, 'Exhibition Entrance.'

She feels Cato pushing her forward, towards a locker that's situated at the back of the room. Immediately she rises out of her stupor and rounds on him. "What the fuck is this?" She hisses through clenched teeth, and tries to keep her voice low. But there's no mistaking the anger seeping out of every pore of her body.

"Oh come on, what's the difference?" He defends sharply. He clearly knows what she's talking about. "It's no big deal. You said you were fine with naked art."

"Yes! But that's when I thought only the artists would be nude. I didn't think…I had…to…" She starts to stammer as her throat begins to close up with an emotion she doesn't want to deal with right now. Instead she turns it into anger. Anger is good; it's familiar and powerful and besides, he deserves the full brunt of her wrath after this implausible stunt he's just pulled. "I can't believe you brought me here on a first date!" She yells back. "You tricked me. You're a liar!"

Out of the corner of her eye she can now see the majority of people leaving the change room, scurrying out the door like rats in order to get away from the dispute they're bearing witness to. If she wasn't filled with so much rage she could probably find the humor in watching a bunch of naked people running for their lives.

"Listen, I know I wasn't completely upfront with you about everything," he says like owning up to his deception will make everything better. "But don't you think you're overacting a bit? Most women would love to do this with me." To emphasise his point he begins to unbutton his shirt, dragging the material down his shoulders like he's getting ready to model. His tanned and muscular chest glistens under the changing room's downlights and she wonders in disgust if he purposefully slicked himself up with baby oil before he came to pick her up.

With every article of clothing he takes off, her mouth only twists further and further into rage and horror. He played her like a damn fool, to the point that she ignored her own instincts – twice. She opens her mouth to let fly every single, hateful word she has for him, until out of the corner of her eye she's distracted by another couple entering the room and she's forced to pause mid breath. Their presence is like a stop button on a remote control, pausing a vital scene in a movie. The overzealous giggling coming from the woman cements Katniss' attention as they close the door. The man has his arm wrapped around the woman's waist and they both have huge smiles on their faces like they don't have a care in the world. The man is tall, with a stocky build and broad shoulders. His blond, wavy hair curls at the tips of his ears and his piercing blue eyes stare at the blond woman in his arms like he's the luckiest man on earth. Walking past them to find their locker, they greet Katniss and Cato with a smile, unaware they've just stepped into a potential war zone. Just looking at them it's obvious they're very much in love and devoted to one another. For the first time it makes Katniss envious of a romantic relationship and her heart starts to hurt. She takes in every line of expression and curve of their lips as they whisper and help each other out of their clothes lovingly. They're truly a captivating couple.

"You said it yourself that you wanted to try something new," Cato says, breaking into her reverie. "What could be better than this?"

Using a quieter voice as she doesn't want the perfect couple looking over and listening in on their private conversation, she replies coldly. "Yes, that's true. But I also wanted to try new things on my _own_ terms. Not to be forced into it and not to do something so…." _scary, terrifying,_ she thinks, but she doesn't voice those fears out loud.

"Don't be so pure, Katniss," he berates, taking off his slacks and leaving him in his underwear that leaves nothing to the imagination. Katniss takes a step back. "Wait a minute - are you a virgin?" He asks suddenly, alarmed by her reaction. "Is that why you're upset? Because you've never seen a naked body before?"

 _Pure? Virgin?_ "What does that have to do with anything?" She snarls. "Oh my god, what is wrong with you? Are you deluded? Did you actually think you were doing me a favor by bringing me here?" His audacity has her reeling. "And by the way, the only thing that isn't pure around here is your intentions." She doesn't care anymore if the flawless couple can hear her now, she's too enraged at his stupidity to hold back. "I can't believe I gave you another chance – again," she scowls and to her horror she feels a pesky, burning feeling start to form at the back of her eyes and she wills her body with all her might to stop it immediately. But instead her vision becomes blurry and her chin begins to quiver. "You're an asshole!" She cries out before lifting her hand and slapping him across the face. The sound resembles a gunshot and it echoes through the room, making the ideal couple look over at them, startled. Katniss feels her hand vibrating with hot heat as she tries to shake away the pain but she gets no relief. Taking one last, furious look at Cato, who is holding his crimson cheek in shock – _Good! I hope I left a mark_ \- she runs to the nearest door, hoping it's an exit out of the gallery.

But instead of finding sweet relief from the date from hell, she discovers she's not outside but instead standing alone in a bathroom that looks so pristine and high tech she wonders briefly if she's stepped onto a space shuttle. She peers over her shoulder to make sure Cato isn't following her. He's not, but not wanting to chance it, she moves into the middle toilet cubicle and locks the door. In defeat, she drops the toilet lid down loudly and sits herself on top of it with a loud sigh. Her shoulders break first; trembling and shaking under the heavy weight of tonight's events and soon watery tears descend and fall, sliding down her heated cheeks. She sniffles and wipes them away hastily. She shouldn't have been surprised about how her night turned out. The odds were never in her favor. Why did she even try?

Tonight was just a reminder that she's doomed to be alone forever. Stuck in a life where her destiny resembles the life of a mouse. A creature who spends most of its days running around aimlessly on a wheel, who does the same thing over and over again and never having any hope in changing it or going anywhere.

Just the thought causes another fat tear to slip down her cheek and she rips a piece of toilet paper off to dab at her swollen eyes. _I've failed,_ she thinks and for the first time in years she lets herself truly break and feel the grief of her lonely and possibly insignificant life.

She doesn't know how long she remains in this state. She only stops when there are no more salty tears to shed and the unsettling thought of how she's going to get out of here hits her. Her worrying, however, is short lived when the bathroom door unexpectedly creaks open. She stops and freezes as footsteps pad inside, listening intently as she tries to remember if Cato walked with a heavy gait. It's obvious where she's hiding. The thin wooden toilet door between them offers her very little protection and there's no way she will be opening it up willingly for him, especially not after slapping him. She wouldn't be surprised if he's the type of guy who would use threats or an element of force with her after an incident like that. She pulls out her phone, ready to swipe Madge's number when an unfamiliar and masculine voice speaks up.

"Hello."

Taken back by the stranger's greeting she remains silent.

"Are you alright?" He speaks again, his voice kind.

She sucks in a sharp breath and feels an unusual heat creep upon her skin. She doesn't know why but she's taken back by the soothing sound of the stranger's voice. There's something comforting about it, like warm honey sliding lazily down your throat.

He coughs. "If you're worried about the guy you were with, don't be. He's gone. You're safe."

The relief that Cato isn't out there anymore hits her instantaneously. The tension leaves her shoulders and her whole body relaxes in reply.

"Are you hurt?" He asks worriedly.

The question startles her. "No," she finally answers, finding her voice. But it comes out hoarse and she hates the fact it makes it obvious that she's been crying.

"Can you please open the door so I can make sure you're okay?"

The sweet pleading in his voice convinces her that the stranger's concern is genuine. She nods, but then realises he can't see her. She doesn't want to leave this tiny stall just yet so she leans over and unlocks the door. Slowly it swings open and reveals the face of her mystery man. She's quick to assess that it's the same man from the change room who's part of the captivating dynamic duo. Although now instead of standing in front of her naked, he's wearing a long, white terry cloth robe.

"There you are," he smiles, but his eyes can't hide the shadow of concern. "It's okay. My name's Peeta."

"Katniss," she murmurs, meeting his gaze.

"It's nice to meet you, Katniss." His smile then drops, and takes on a serious expression as his eyes rake over her body like he's looking for any signs of injuries. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nods. Now that she's in close proximity to him she manages to catch a whiff of his scent, which she recognises immediately as cinnamon and dill. It reminds her of her favorite bakery she likes to frequent before work. Their cheese buns and hot chocolate are to die for.

Staring up she can't help but be mesmerised by the profundity in his ocean blue eyes, almost to the point that she feels like she's drowning in them. Her attention is drawn to the muscular chest that peeks through the top layer of his robe and she has the sudden urge to kiss and swirl her tongue all over it. He's got handsome and wholesome written all over him, like he's been plucked out of a 1950's sitcom. Her eyes travel across his body trying to map out and remember what he looked like naked just a few minutes ago. The momentary flash she got of his gorgeous body while she was fighting with Cato is now imprinted permanently behind her eyelids. But then the image of the happy woman he was with takes centre stage and the show is over. She feels terrible and shakes her head in shame. "Thank you," she replies quietly. "It was nice of you to come back here and check up on me. But really I'm fine. You should go back out there to your girlfriend and enjoy the exhibition."

He blinks, confused for a second. "But…I don't have a girlfriend."

Her eyes narrow and she looks at him baffled. "But - back in the change room, you were all over that blond woman."

She watches as his features transform briefly from one of confusion to a look of understanding, before relief reaches his lips and he lets out a throaty chuckle. "That wasn't me."

"What do you mean, it wasn't you?" She asks, and rises to her feet. "I saw you with my own eyes. You were all over each other," she accuses. She feels the anger building up inside her again like boiling water. She can't believe there's another guy standing right in front of her and blatantly lying to her face _again_. "Did you think because you saw me with some dumb meathead that I'd be too brainless to figure you out?"

Peeta's face drops. "No! Listen you have the wrong idea. I was -"

"I have the wrong idea?!" She reiterates angrily, her eyes scorching back with fire. "Well then please enlighten me. What ingenious excuse were you going to come up with?" She adds sarcastically, and steps forward into his personal space. "Maybe you were going to tell me I'm crazy and I just imagined you and your girlfriend in the changeroom? Or maybe you were going to tell me that the guy back there is actually your identical twin brother?

Peeta stares at her wide eyed for a moment. "Ah, yeah actually. You're right on the money with the twin thing," he manages to get out apprehensively.

Her lips purse firmly in thought and she closes her eyes in irritation. "Look," she starts, before she opens her eyes again. This time the anger has faded and been replaced by exhaustion. "I'm not in the mood to have another guy lie to me tonight, okay? So I'm giving you to the count of three to tell me the truth or I'll have no regrets about kicking you in the balls."

Peeta winces as he holds his hands up in surrender and takes a careful step back. "There's really no need for that, I swear." He pointedly looks down at Katniss' feet, worry etched across his face that she's about to strike any second like a cobra. "Kicking me in the nuts would be a really bad idea. Look I'm sorry you've had a rough night, but I was being serious earlier. I do have a brother and we are identical twins. I can prove it to you."

The rush of worry and desperation in his voice pulls at her heart strings uninvited and causes her to pause and reconsider. His frantic eyes search her face begging to be believed. Sighing loudly she goes against her better judgement and steps back as he pulls out an iPhone from the pocket of his robe. "Here, I actually have a photo of the three of us together," he says, offering the device to her. She looks at the screen and there in front of her is no denying the familiar giggling, blond dressed up in a floral dress with bouncing curls. She's standing happily in between two familiar blond men who look completely identical down to their button up navy blue suits and matching smiles that could rot your teeth with their sweetness. All three of them are standing behind a colorful banner that reads. _"Congratulations on your engagement Delly and Rye."_

"No trick photography or image altering I swear," he jokes.

 _Omg! There's two of them,_ she thinks and lets out an audible groan. Her cheeks bloom in shame and she feels mortified about how she just spoke to him, when all along he was being a nice and considerate guy coming in to check on her wellbeing. Surely she's hit her limit now. Her name has to be worthy of being featured in the Guinness World record books under the award of 'having the worst and most embarrassing night of your life.' She lifts her head, looking contrite. "I'm so sorry. I should never have accused you of being a liar. That was awful of me. And I'm sorry I threatened to kick you in the balls," she finishes awkwardly.

He laughs. "It's alright, don't be so hard on yourself. You weren't to know. I understand why you would have made that assumption. Believe it or not it's not the first time I've been mistaken for my brother in less than ideal circumstances," he jokes. "Kind of comes with the territory of being an identical twin."

She gives him a small smile, grateful at his understanding and for his talent at putting people at ease.

"It sounds like you've had a rough night," he adds sympathetically.

"I think that's the understatement of the century," she answers solemnly and hands him back his phone. She steps around him and out of the cubicle until she's in front of a porcelain sink. She leans over to splash some cold water onto her face and through the mirror she notices Peeta straightening up his robe.

"How did you know I was in here?" She enquires, reaching for a fluffy hand towel.

"Rye and Delly," he states like its explanation enough. "They saw you upset and running from a guy in the change rooms. They were worried and said the guy looked a bit…shady so they came and found me. Said you might need some help."

"Are you a security guard?" She asks, although as soon as the question leaves her lips she thinks it's unlikely due to the lack of clothes he's wearing. _Unless security is going nude for tonight too,_ she wonders.

"I'm one of the artists," he explains not missing a beat. "But I've worked at the gallery for a long time. We take any harassment, especially on nights like this, very seriously. There's no room for chances."

She nods, worrying her lip between her teeth as he watches her closely. Unanswered questions burn bright from his eyes like lasers. After everything he's done for her tonight, she knows he deserves an explanation. "My blind date brought me here," she shares quietly. Peeta doesn't say anything, but the light in his eyes soften, the action telling her it's okay and to take her time.

"I thought we were just going to see some sculptures and paintings. I didn't realise it was a nude exhibition and that…we had to be nude too." Rehashing the memories of Cato and his true intentions make her feel like an idiot again and she lowers her head in shame.

"Wait a minute," Peeta's appalled voice cuts in and echoes against the tiled walls. He takes a few steps closer and his presence causes her to lift her head. She's shocked to see his face contorted and anger swimming amongst the depths of his eyes like a violent storm is brewing. "Let me get this straight. You've never met this guy before and he brought you here to _this exhibition_ on a first date?"

"Yes. He had tickets. Said it could be good foreplay."

Peeta growls with animalistic fervour. "That's just fucked up! Who the hell does something like that?! You know he's lucky he's not here because I would love to give him a piece of my mind before throwing him out on his ass!"

Her lips tug up into a smile before she can help herself. He looks livid. His fists are clenched and his jaw is tense, making him look all pumped up and ready to go into battle for her. It's kind of cute and endearing, and her heart starts to warm and swell with something. _No Katniss, don't go there. Even though he's nice and feeling protective towards you it doesn't mean he would ever be ever interested in someone like you. He works here and is just being concerned._ She clears her throat, turning her facial expression neutral, hoping it will disguise the fact that her heart is beating so quickly she's afraid it will jump out of her chest and land at his feet in a pathetic heap. "Well it looks like I'll have to thank your brother for going to get you – he sounds like a great guy."

"Oh, please whatever you do, don't say that to his face. I beg you. He'll be milking this for weeks and I have to see him every day," he tells her but his tone is friendly and humorous. The way his face relaxes when speaking about his brother tells her that they have a close and playful bond. "If I thought I could get away with telling people Rye is not my brother – trust me I would. I like to refer to him as the evil twin, whereas he prefers being called the devilishly handsome one."

Katniss flings her head back and laughs in delight, before Peeta joins in too. It's nice to let bursts of laughter spring forth and allow some of the tension to seep out of her body after the night she's had. She can't believe how comfortable she feels around him and they've only just met. She's never felt like this with anyone before, not even Darius. She smiles, taking in the huskiness of his laughter and realises she likes it. It's a deep and joyful sound that she thinks even the birds would stop to listen to. "So is there any way to tell you two apart?" She asks curiously.

"Well, let's see…he's right handed and I'm left handed," he shares with a shrug. "So if you ever have trouble telling us apart just hand over a pen and demand us to write. It's what Delly used to do when we were kids," he chuckles and his eyes drift off briefly like he's remembering something funny. "Oh, and I do have a small scar just near my hairline." He smooths back his hair, showing off his forehead. She leans forward, and can't help but take in another whiff of his scent like she's breathing in some kind of heavenly life force. She eyes the small ragged blemish that you wouldn't know was there unless you were looking for it. "I got this when I was 13 thanks to Rye. We were competing against one another at the regional wrestling competition. I came off second best," he adds with a feign grimace.

Her mouth opens in fake indignation. "Siblings, right? They can be a real pain in the ass sometimes can't they?"

"Tell me about – he still likes to gloat over it every now and again. But whenever I suggest a re-match he suddenly has to go home."

She unexpectedly lets out a giggle. "Sounds like someone is threatened to lose their title," she teases before her face drops to one of envy and sadness. "You're lucky though that you have your brother close by. I haven't seen my sister in almost a year."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"She's living on the other side of the country studying medicine."

"Oh wow, that's great," he remarks sounding impressed. "Although I'm sorry you don't get to see her often. That would be tough. But you must be proud? She's out there following her dreams, with the courage to leave the safety of her comfort zone…"

 _Comfort Zone._ Two simple words that mean nothing to her when spoken separately but when they're put together hit her straight in the gut like a freight train. And the way he's looking at her now makes her feel a little uneasy, like he's got x-ray vision and is using his superpower to look straight through her to view her very soul. Her skin suddenly feels hot under his intense stare like she's standing underneath a giant spotlight. It causes her to pull away and break eye contact. "Yeah I guess so," she answers softly, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation has taken. "So, um…" She clears her throat, wanting to get back to what they were talking about earlier. "So it's only those two things that can tell you apart?"

He stares at her for a few moments, clearly thinking. His eyes bore into hers longer than what's necessary before he answers. "Well if we're only talking about physical appearances there is something else that can tell us apart." And without hesitation, he lifts up his robe. For a crazy, split second, she thinks he's going to flash her which doesn't make any sense, but then she notices the robe has just been lifted up to his left knee. The action causes her eyes to be drawn down to his lower limb. But she's not looking at flesh and bone. Instead, she realises he's wearing a prosthetic leg.

Peeta stands still and composed, watching her closely and waiting for some kind of reaction.

Katniss is shocked for a few moments as she gets her bearings. She certainly wasn't expecting to see that when he lifted up his robe. Her eyes travel carefully up and down the artificial limb inspecting it in wonder. She can't believe how real it looks. "What happened?" She asks, looking up into his eyes. She's surprised by her concerned tone considering they've only just met, but she can't hide the fact that she feels somewhat protective towards him. Her heart clenches thinking about all the terrible things that could have happened to him.

He shrugs his shoulders with a wry smile. "I wish I had more of a dramatic story to tell you. But I was 16, away at a school camp and my friends and I wanted to go visit Arena Mountain. And of course the teachers wouldn't let us, so we snuck off and I ended up slipping down a hill and cutting my leg on some rusted fencing."

She winces. "Oh my god. What did you do?"

"Obviously not the smart thing," he tells her dryly. "We didn't want to get in trouble so we kept our little adventure and my injury to ourselves. I thought cleaning it up with water and soap would be fine." He runs his free hand through his hair with a loud sigh. "But before I knew it, I got really sick and found out I had blood poisoning. The doctors were able to save my life but not my leg." He gives her a tight, accepting smile. The mood in the bathroom has now dropped a couple of degrees.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she tells him, reaching out to touch his arm in a gesture of comforting. "After all that did you at least get to Arena Mountain?"

He looks down at her with a double take before his face splits into a wide grin and bursts of hysterical laughter escape his lungs. The effect causes his shoulders to shake and his eyes to water. "You know no one has ever asked me that before. Usually when I retell this story everybody just wants to focus on the negatives. So thank you," he says between gasps. "I mean, that was the reason we snuck out, but no one has ever cared to ask if we made it to our destination or not. But to answer your question, we got there, banged up leg and all and it was amazing."

"That's good to hear," she smiles, her eyes bright. She was hoping the question would have that kind of effect on him. Knowing from past experiences, she knows he doesn't need or want her pity. Sometimes deflecting off a painful memory that's right in front of you can be the best medicine.

He finally gets his laughter under control, wiping away the stray water from his eyes. He gazes down at her, and she's surprised at the way his eyes are dancing across her face, almost in what could only be described as pure wonderment. He's looking at her like he's in the presence of an amazing piece of art that he can't take his eyes off. The thought makes her feel self-conscious and giddy.

The moment however fades when he coughs and his features turn serious. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm alright with it now - it's been 15 years," he shares thoughtfully. "But for a while there I was quite depressed. It took me awhile to get use to it."

Katniss nods.

"I learnt a lot about myself during that time though. Did a lot of thinking."

"What did you think about?" She asks with interest. She doesn't think she's ever been so taken with someone before. Every word coming out of his mouth is like a magnet to her ears.

"Well obviously I know now that I need to head straight to the hospital whenever I have a medical emergency," he smiles with a self-deprecating chuckle. "But I also realised I didn't want the accident to change me. I still wanted to be that person who enjoys life and loves to get out there and explore new things. To not let the fear take over. I refused to have that part of myself cut off too."

"You wanted to be you," she states.

"Yeah," he smiles, his relief that she understands obvious.

She's in awe right now. She can't deny she's completely taken with him. She's never felt this way before and didn't think in a million years that she'd ever truly find someone she had this type of connection with. He makes her want to try for _more_.

Here in front of her is a man whose life was dramatically transformed but he refused to be changed by it and let it define him. He fought back, willing to get out there and experience real, authentic snapshots of what life has to offer. The notion makes Katniss feel shameful about her own life. She's never had to experience physical adversity in her life like he has, yet she still doesn't have the guts to live beyond her comfort zone.

"So is that why you do nude art?" She asks.

He laughs. "Well I do all kinds of art," he assures her. "My love affair with it started after my accident. It was part of my therapy and I was fortunate enough to turn it into a career. But this exhibition and the miracle of the human body has a special place in my heart. I don't think there's any other times in our lives when we are truly bare and vulnerable. And to me that's beautiful. That's what makes us human." Smiling boldly, he adds, "Although I could include sex into that equation too. But I think showcasing that would be taking it a step too far, don't you think?"

His words cause her to blush, and she lowers her head. But she's still attuned in fascination to what he's saying. The meaning of his words are reaching out to her with gentle hands and guiding her to open up and listen. To not be afraid to express yourself and to have the courage to indulge yourself into a new world of possibilities.

"If you take away all the fancy clothes, jewellery and iPhones we're the same," he continues. "This is me and I'm a human being capable of anything. My body is a blank canvas."

"I like the sound of all that. Really. You make it sound so simple…and beautiful. But I just…I don't know how you can go out there and be… _naked_ in front of all those people. Don't you get scared?" She asks, lifting her head.

"I get nervous of course - which is normal," he explains calmly. "But when I'm out there I feel like I'm in a different world. A peaceful world where it's just me. Everybody and everything just seems to wash away unnoticed into the background. I wouldn't be able to tell you who I see out there." He pauses and thinks carefully for a moment. "There is something liberating and freeing about the experience. It's like being on a natural high. And I don't care if people see me," he winks cheekily. Her mouth can't help but curl up and smile in reply. "But seriously," he adds, his voice turning earnest. "The event we're offering tonight is in a safe and controlled environment for everyone. And when you think about it you're not alone. Everybody is out there bare, naked and vulnerable. All in the same boat without letting fear, prejudice or judgement be a part of them or the experience."

She nods, thinking that makes sense and she's glad he's brought that to her attention. Besides Cato, she'd noticed that everyone else in the change room earlier seemed to have genuine intentions and interest towards the exhibition. She certainly didn't see any bad behavior coming from any of them and that takes a load off her shoulders. "So your brother and future sister in law like participating in these things too?" She asks.

"Yeah," he bobs his head firmly. "My family is close. You know my parents are out there too."

Her brows narrow briefly in horror as she lets his admission sink in. She wouldn't be caught dead doing anything like this with her mother or sister. Not if you paid her a million dollars. She's doesn't know how to reply to that as she doesn't want to offend him or his family and come off as a bumbling prude. But when she looks closer she notices his teeth are digging hard enough into his lower lip that it will surely leave marks, and his shoulders are shaking like he's trying really hard not to laugh. "You're joking," she states in relief.

"Yes, I'm joking." He sniggers. "But you should have seen your face."

"That wasn't funny," she reprimands and tries to playfully hit him on the arm which he light-heartedly dodges.

"Don't worry my parents are not into this type of thing, or my grandparents," he adds as a cheeky afterthought. "My brother on the other hand - well he thinks if his younger brother by 6 minutes can do it, then so can he."

"Evil twin strikes again huh?"

"The guy has no shame or an off button. Though I'm sure Delly had to down a few shots before coming here."

"They sound like a unique pair," Katniss grins.

"Yeah, they are," he answers fondly. "They're lucky they found each other. I just hope one day I have even half their luck. I would love to be in a relationship with a beautiful and intelligent woman who has no idea what kind of effect she has on me. And of course after Rye insists on having the final say on my love life, we would get married, maybe have a couple of kids and just live our lives the best way we can." He stops abruptly, his eyes widening and his face turning crimson. It's clear as he rubs the back of his neck nervously that he's embarrassed he revealed too much of himself.

A deafening silence falls over them but all Katniss can hear is her heart beat picking up the pace like a galloping race horse.

"I hope I have the same luck too," she whispers, not sure where that bold and courageous statement came from. But she knows deep down she means every word - now that she's had a taste of this amazing man.

The air around them intensifies with crackles of electricity. It's like they're joined by a live wire and Katniss feels her skin buzzing. She knows he feels it too, because his embarrassment is gone and he gives her a shy, knowing smile before he clears his throat to speak.

"Um, so yeah back to what I was saying earlier. This exhibition isn't for everybody. And I don't want you to feel forced into something you don't feel comfortable with. I just hope after what you experienced tonight that it won't keep you away from the gallery. It would be nice if you came back…to visit," he adds quietly, and looks at her with a glimmer of hope. For someone who has the confidence to model nude in front of complete strangers his self –assurance has suddenly turned shaky and non-existent. But just the thought of what he's implying - that there's a chance they can meet up again - makes her heart burst open with hope.

"I'd like that," she smiles.

He lets out a deep breath, like he was holding it in. "Great. So yeah you can come back anytime you want. I'm here most days. I could give you a private tour if you like – paintings and sculptures only of course," he smiles eagerly.

Katniss is about to suggest she could come by tomorrow when she's rudely interrupted by a loud thump on the bathroom door. "Yo! Bread boy! Are you in there? Whatever the hell you're doing you need to hurry up and get your sexy, naked ass out here before Haymitch blows his load."

Katniss looks over at Peeta horrified at the woman's sudden and brazen intrusion.

He reaches out and gently takes a hold of her arm; she feels steady in his warmth and his thumb rubs along her soft bare skin in reassurance. "Ignore her, she likes to be dramatic," he whispers, before he turns his head in the direction of the door. "Jo, you said you would cover for me."

"And I did, but I'm not a miracle worker…or a bottle of white liquor. He saw right through me – you know what he's like. After tonight's incident with the brainless douchebag he's as tense as ever. I offered to help him with his load but I don't think he appreciated the innuendo."

Peeta shakes his head with a groan.

"I'm coming in – there's no point in hiding, I know what you're packing." She pushes open the door so violently that it bangs loudly against the wall before bouncing back. A woman with dark, spiky hair and mischievous hazel eyes steps across the threshold fully naked, and parades towards them like she's modelling on a catwalk. With wide eyes, Katniss takes in every inch of her confident form, starting from her toned legs and working her way up until she views her impressive 6 pack stomach and perky breasts. Mortification fills her as she realises she's been staring. In a flash she turns away, pretending the porcelain sinks are a lot more interesting.

A shrill cackling sound comes from the woman's mouth and brings her attention back. "I see we've got a live one here," she says icily, judging Katniss' full attire with distaste.

"Don't Jo," Peeta responds sharply.

She shakes her head in disgust. "Have you finished rescuing the damsel in distress yet or what? You know after the Finnick incident Haymitch is watching everybody like a hawk."

Peeta smirks. "I'll be right there."

But not a moment too soon a rough, slurred voice calls out. "Boy! Where the hell are you?" Heavy and unbalanced footsteps follow the question as the man who Katniss assumes is Haymitch pops his head inside the bathroom door. He's an older man in his forties with dark hair and olive skin and _thank god_ he's fully clothed. "Mellark, your space is filling up with people wanting to see you. I'm not paying you to sit around in a robe all night and play prince charming."

Peeta, who is still looking at Katniss, just rolls his eyes in amusement. He's clearly not affected by either of them. That gesture and his demeanour allows her to breathe and relax her nerves.

"I wouldn't be worrying what I'm up to," Peeta pipes up. "If I was you I would be keeping a closer eye on Finnick. I overheard him earlier trying to convince Gloss to help him start a human pyramid tonight with the patrons."

"Oh bloody hell, not again," Haymitch curses. "Damn kid." He turns to leave in a maddening fluster before he unexpectedly turns back around and looks over to Katniss. His features soften. "You sure you're alright there, sweetheart?"

Katniss is taken back by his complete 180. But she feels touched by his momentary concern for her and nods her head.

He mirrors her action. "Good. Don't worry about the asshole from earlier. Security roughed him up pretty good so if you decide to participate tonight he won't be in there."

"Thank you," she stammers out. Her mouth suddenly feels like it's home to a ball of cotton wool.

"Let's go Jo, you've got people waiting too."

Jo gives Katniss one final glare, following it up with a devilish smile before she strolls out of the room after Haymitch, swinging her hips seductively.

Once they've both gone, Katniss turns to Peeta with a relieved smile and exhales a long, shuddering breath. She's not sure what to make of both of them.

"That went surprising well," Peeta states cheerfully. "They usually don't converse easily with people they've just met."

"I thought that Jo woman was going to kill me," Katniss comments wryly. She looks down and is not surprised that Peeta still has a tender hold of her arm.

"You don't need to worry about Jo. She's like that with everyone, especially when you first meet her," he explains. "It's no excuse, but her life hasn't been an easy one."

Katniss nods, although she's not sure what to say to that and she doesn't think it's her place to comment on it.

The electricity that was running between them earlier has dimmed due to the interruption, but Katniss can still feel the exciting hum running through her veins. And for now it will have to do. "Well I guess I better let you get out there and do your…thing," she says almost shyly. She can't believe after all the naked bodies she's seen drifting in and out of this place so far tonight that she's still feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Peeta agrees but his face clearly says he's not ready to leave. Hesitantly, he lets go of her arm and Katniss relishes in the fact her arm now feels warm and tingly like his aura is still with her. "I really hope to see you again soon," he says softly.

"You will," Katniss assures him. Even if she had a busy schedule for the next 5 years she would already be clearing it and planning on coming back tomorrow. Wild horses couldn't keep her away now. But she doesn't want to voice her plans out loud to him, afraid she'll come off lonely and desperate.

"When you go out to the foyer, go and see Annie at the ticket counter," he instructs. "Tell her I sent you and she'll call you a cab."

"Oh no you don't have to do that –"

"Please I insist. After everything that's happened tonight I'll feel much better knowing you got home safely."

She's touched by his sweet gesture and she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't turned on by his chivalrous manner.

"Bye, Katniss," he mutters. Reaching the door he turns back around, his smile bright but his eyes shaded with a hint of hesitancy, like he's worried he won't ever see her again. She wants to reiterate and reassure him that he will, but he turns around and leaves before she can get her mouth and brain to cooperate.

After the door closes unceremoniously behind him, the whole place is filled with a deafening silence. The only sound she can hear is the _click clack_ from her high heels as she steps out into the change room and takes in the empty space. She's alone and every locker is closed tight. All except one, she realises. The locker that Cato had a key to. The compartment door is wide open like someone left it in a hurry…or they were pulled away from it abruptly. She can't help but wander over to it, contemplating. In a way it feels like a lifetime ago she was standing right in this spot next to Cato. She thinks so much has happened since then and she feels different. It's a good kind of different though, one she thinks she'll have a hard time putting into words, but she knows she has Peeta to thank for her potential new outlook.

Tonight definitely hadn't gone the way she imagined or planned for herself, that's for sure. It was a disaster in a lot of ways, but if she hadn't come here with Cato she wouldn't have met Peeta. And no matter how angry she wants to be about the events that led her here tonight, that part is like sunshine breaking through the dark clouds and brightening up her life.

A delicious shiver runs down her spine just at the thought of Peeta and what he could be doing right now. She can't deny she's curious about what's going on behind those closed doors. Her mouth starts to salivate and her pulse thumbs against her neck when she imagines what his body could look like. Is it identical to his twin's? All broad shoulders and muscular chest? Does he have the distinct pelvic muscles that curve sharply into the letter V too?

Not to mention the thought of him is bringing up their conversation from earlier. _"And when you think about it you're not alone. Everybody is out there bare, naked and vulnerable. All in the same boat without letting fear, prejudice or judgement be a part of them or the experience."_

She really doesn't want to go home, she suddenly realises. Not when the only thing waiting for her there is stone cold humiliation thanks to her unsuccessful date. She also doesn't want to face the high probability that Prim couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to talk to her and has already left an enthusiastic message pushing her for every single detail. Plus having to deal with the smugness from that asshole cat who will be looking down his nose at her and thinking, _I knew you couldn't do it. How's that mouse's wheel treating you?_

She shifts her attention to the door. The one that has a sign above it stating, _Exhibition Entrance_. In Katniss' opinion it may as well have a large, flashing neon sign.

Could she _really_ do this? Step out of her comfort zone and be naked in front of all those people?

But the most important question of all is - does she _really_ want to do this?

…..

Yes she does.

She doesn't think anymore, instead she just concentrates on the familiar and debilitating sensation of uncertainty leaving her body, like a heavy weight is lifting. Now all she hears is Peeta's soothing words in her ears encouraging her over and over again like a broken record. Quickly, she takes off her shoes, unzips her dress and slips her underwear down and piles them into the locker.

 _It's a weird sensation_ , she thinks as what she's doing begins to dawn on her. She's now standing in a public place, stark naked where anybody could just walk in and see her. Her hands wring nervously in front of her and she feels her heart beating so hard against her rib cage it's almost painful. _I can do this. Remember you won't be alone. Don't be afraid. Time to step out of your comfort zone. You had a failed date tonight with the douchebag from hell, but you will experience something amazing tonight, Katniss Everdeen._

Her hands shake slightly on the door knob until she conjures up another image of Peeta. His smile, his bravery and his wise words comfort her and push the nerves down again. As she stands there waiting to take her first steps into a brave new world, she suddenly feels like the most powerful woman on the planet. The unknown is exhilarating, like she's free falling without a parachute.

She opens the door with no hesitation and takes a determined step inside.

The first thing she notices in the large, marble room is that it's very quiet, to the point you could almost hear a pin drop. A few people standing nearby give her a brief glance before smiling kindly and turning back around to murmur about a model's pose. But there's no one leering towards her, making snide comments or yelling out obscenities about her body. It all seems muted and respectful.

She works her way around the room slowly, becoming more aware by the second of how her body is moving; the insides of her bare thighs are brushing together and she can see her breasts are jiggling with every step she takes. She never really took the time to look at herself like this before.

Gazing around she notes there are ten artists who are spread out across the entire floor. There's no velvet ropes to separate or distinguish, but you can tell who they are as each of them are either standing or sitting down in different and elaborate poses that look so raw and beautiful it makes her stop mid step. She didn't think a show like this could affect her so much, but there's awe in her eyes and appreciation etched deep within her bones.

She then feels a magnetic pull from somewhere deep inside, like she's attached to something. The sensation leads her to the far corner of the room and she's not surprised by who she finds. Peeta. She's unable to see his full profile at first, only recognising the top of his head over the crowd that's gathered to observe him. After a few minutes several people step aside and she's able to move in for a closer look.

She forgets how to breathe for a moment when her eyes fall upon his entire naked body. It is as she suspected - a masterpiece. An artwork that seems to have been carefully crafted and layered with love by the gods themselves. She always thought the human body was a weird construction with all its different parts and functions but watching Peeta now performing with all the grace and beauty of a ballet dancer and admiring how every muscle in his body can twist and turn into simple and complex shapes she now believes the body is truly a magnificent thing to behold.

None of the artists are interacting with the patrons, each of them seem to be in their own little worlds performing and sharing their own beauty and abilities. Either way, Katniss still wants to be as close to him as humanly possible. She sneaks into a spot at the front and off to the side. Continuing to be mesmerised by the view of him, she watches as he changes the shape of his body as he curls his back and then brings it forward again before lifting his leg up high so it's flexed and balancing straight in front of him. But it's when he dips his head to the side that he catches a glimpse of her standing there in all her naked glory; his neutral expression drops and he loses his steadiness for a few seconds. She can't help but feel excited at the clear effect she has on him. Very carefully, so the other patrons can't see, he gives her a pleased grin before he twists his body into another position and sets his features back into his model persona. Everything is back to normal except his eyes. They're staring straight ahead bright and alert, and dancing in delight that she's here standing before him participating. She feels his heated gaze staring at her out of the corner of his eye and she knows he's taking in her naked form. She feels a little self-conscious but considering she's standing here with her brain brimming close to the edge with naked images of him that could fill an entire scrap book she thinks it's only fair.

 _This has got to be the strangest day of my life_ , Katniss thinks to herself weirdly. _What a bizarre way to meet someone._ He gives her a wink, like he can read her thoughts and their moment is over. He turns his body away so his back is to her and settles into a different pose.

"Please tell me how on earth you made him break?" A rogue voice whispers, his disbelieving breath ghosting against the shell of her ear. She's momentarily stunned for a moment that she was caught off guard by someone who's standing in her personal space. Usually she has the hearing of a wild dog out on a hunt for a good feed, but not this time around it seems.

She turns around to face the man with a scowl, wanting to find out what his deal is, when she's left feeling gobsmacked. Again.

Standing beside her is a very familiar looking man who's identical to the one standing on display. Rye. Her shocked grey eyes travel across his well acquainted face before they drift down without warning to explore even more of him. Yep. Identical in every way. He coughs and the noise breaks her out of her dazed spell, bringing her back to her senses and forcing her to seek eye contact with a guilt ridden expression. His eyes are dancing around in playful delight and he gives her a knowing smirk. "You'd think staring at my brother for most of the night would have been more than enough…but maybe you haven't had your fill…"

"Rye, leave the poor girl alone," a female voice cuts in and sighs loudly. "And leave your brother alone too, he's trying to do his job. He doesn't need you distracting him."

"I think this young woman right here is doing a good enough job for the both of us," Rye smirks playfully.

The woman then comes into Katniss line of sight and she tries not to stare too hard or lower her gaze. It's the blond woman from the change rooms.

"I'm sorry, we're being so rude aren't we? I'm sure you have no idea who we are." Redness blushes the other woman's cheeks and she holds out her hand in greeting. "I'm Delly and this is my fiancée Rye – who's obviously Peeta's twin."

"I'm the devilishly handsome one," Rye cuts in and it makes Katniss laugh automatically, remembering what Peeta had said about his brother.

She takes a step forward and shakes Delly's hand and then his. "I'm Katniss." _What a weird circumstance to meet._

Delly smiles. "Don't pay any attention to this one. He's just jealous," she tells her and wraps an arm around Rye's waist. He dips his head and looks down at her with a loving and charming smile. "He's been trying to make Peeta laugh or fall over for the last 10 minutes with no success."

"The guy has no sense of humour when it comes to this. He's acting like one of the Queen's guards."

"He's acting like this because he knows what you're up to. He knew you would try and pull something like this, your brother isn't stupid," Delly explains and gives him a teasing pinch on his hip. She moves her attention over to Katniss and gives her a mischievous grin. "Maybe Katniss can pull it off because she has something that you don't."

Rye scoffs. "Yeah and I'm sure I know what it is," he replies dryly.

Delly shakes her head at him with exasperation. "You're impossible sometimes."

"Oh come on you love it," Rye replies huskily, with hooded eyes. He leans down to give her a kiss on the lips, their tongues meeting slowly and languidly. Even though the three of them are standing together fully naked Katniss still feels like she's standing in the middle of a private and intimate moment, and looks away.

"So were you okay after that guy of yours left?" Rye asks carefully. His voice brings her attention back and she sees them both looking at her with joint concern. "From what I overheard, the guy sounded like a real piece of work."

"Oh, yes," she stumbles, trying to get her brain working again. "Thank you for going to get Peeta. I really appreciate it. The night definitely didn't turn out the way I was expecting."

"You poor thing," Delly says. "There are so many bad ones out there, isn't there? But it just makes you appreciate it more when you find a good one. Peeta is a good one," she adds pretending to sound off handed, but her blue eyes are twinkling

"He's great. I've never met anyone like him before," Katniss tells her with a smile and she feels Rye looking down on her with curious eyes. He looks exactly like Peeta, but they say the eyes are the windows to the soul and Katniss can see some differences. Rye seems like a bit of a larrikin, a carefree joker, where Peeta seems to have more of a sensitive and serious side.

"I don't think you need to play matchmaker here Dell," Rye then pipes up. "I think the hook has already landed the big fish." Without further ado, he gives Katniss a wink and says, "We'll leave you alone so you can perve on my brother in private. You have my blessing."

She nods nervously, surprised that her intentions for Peeta seem to show as clear as day to his brother. She says her goodbyes and then looks over to Peeta who still has his back to her but he now has his knee up high and bent, while his back curls forward and his head is tucked into his chest.

She decides to come back later so she doesn't distract him again or get him in trouble. She strolls around the exhibition and views all the other artists on display. She watches Jo for a while, but only because her back is to the audience. She then finds herself standing in front of a man with bronze hair and green eyes the colour of water you would find on a tropical island. She has a funny suspicion that his name is Finnick as she swears she hears him whisper to the small group that has gathered, "Have you ever wanted to be a part of a human pyramid?" She walks off with a shake of her head and wonders off-handed where Haymitch could be.

But throughout the night she can't get away from or deny the heated and comforting gaze she feels following her around. Her skin feels alight with flames as she senses him watching and looking out for her. The butterflies in her belly are back and this time they're flapping around in excitement counting down the minutes until she can talk to him again.

Half an hour later and it's like everything in the universe aligns and answers her prayers because when she's back in the change rooms, zipping up her dress, she feels a warm presence behind her and the distinctive smells of cinnamon and dill that she'd smelled earlier.

Unable to hide the excitement and confidence the evening has brought to her, she turns around and gives Peeta the biggest grin; she's relieved to find him beaming back.

"You were incredible," he states in awe. "I couldn't believe that you'd really gone out there. I thought for a moment I was seeing things," he laughs. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling pretty damn good," she answers back with a proud smirk. "You were amazing too, by the way."

"Thank you," he nods, the tops of his ears turning pink. He pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Um, so I was thinking, if you're not in a hurry to get home that is, maybe we could go out for coffee, talk about the show…or anything really."

"I would love to, but I don't drink coffee," she states firmly.

"Oh…um, okay…" he pauses, looking crestfallen.

"I could go for a hot chocolate though," she offers alternatively and gives him a wink. She doesn't know where this new and sudden boldness of hers is coming from but she thinks she likes it. "I know a great bakery around the corner that's open late."

His shoulders sag in relief, and his eyes twinkle. "I believe I'm familiar with the place you're thinking of," he says, offering his hand.

Without further thought, she gently places her hand in his, admiring the warmth radiating from his palm and the rough texture of his fingers wrapped securely around hers. They fall into step, walking alongside each other in comforting silence as they move across the spacious floors of the gallery. Outside she sees the bright neon sign of the Mellark Bakery flashing and suddenly realizes she'll have an amazing story to share with Prim and her stupid cat tomorrow. Not only did she find the courage to walk around naked in front of complete strangers, but she also managed to meet a nice guy and go on a date. But the most satisfying thing out of this is that she was able to accomplish all this by herself, with no safety net or comfort zone. Tonight had brought her confidence, and a sense of fun that had been missing from her life.

As they step inside the warmth of the bustling bakery, something tells her there's a good chance she could become addicted to the free fall of a comfort zone free life, and fully exploring the possibilities of what life has to offer. Because even after only one night of taking that leap of not knowing where she was going to land, she's already found Peeta. And she can only imagine what she can possibly accomplish with him by her side.


End file.
